princess lilo and stitch
by Law226
Summary: what if lilo wasn't a normal girl but a princess. her parents still died in a car crash, nani is distant and stitch comes. lilo is still bullied. a princess in mourning and suffers depression. add an alien experiment into the moxed and watch the explosion.
1. chapter 1

hawii was beautiful this morning with its glowing sun, the rolling waves of the sea and the clear blue sky.

it was a wonderful day to feed pudge the fish, after all he does control the weather. lilo would be late to hula class again though because she had to sneak out the kitchen to go shop because the chief had carelessly let the peanut butter run out. (give it tuna the chief said... YOU CAN'T FEED A FISH TUNA)

of course being a princess and living in a palace tented to attrack attention which was why she wasn't supposed to go out alone. but lilo was always alone. with her parents gone and her older sister running the kingdom with no time for her, lilo was always alone.

stricktly speaking lilo wasn't supposed to go swimming alone either but she always did.

although lilo was the princess no one really liked her, she was eccentric and lets face it she was just the spare to them so when walking around she was mostly left alone. the people had queen nani and lilo was left to mourn the death of their parents alone.

lilo never saw nani unless she was getting told off. (which dispite what your all thinking was not a lot thank you very much).

anyway lilo had scrambled out of the sea after making sure pudge enjoyed his peanut butter sandwich, and was now dashing to her hula class.

she hated the people in it but she loved the dancing, the only reason she still went. she had been practicing after all and it would be a waste if she stopped.

when she sneaked in the other girls her age were already on stage and dancing, her place in the middle free.

she heard the hula master ,kumo count the girls as they danced and she winced when he noted she wasn't there.

shaking that off (and some water) she snook back stage and came on then waited for the right moment... there lilo danced her way into her place and swayed to the music, following the moves.

she was as graceful as a rolling wave and beautiful like an orchid. as she lost her self to the music she didn't notice the puddles she left behind which was making it hard for even the older girls.

soon the dance stoped and all the girls lilos age slipped but miraculously lilo stayed on his feet.

"is everyone alright" kumo asked (if anything happened to the princess!) he sounded genuinely concerend as he helped myrtle edmounds to her feet.

they all nodded and kumo turned to her.

"lilo why are you all wet?!" he sounded like he dreaded the answer.

"its sandwhich day" she replied as if the answer was obvious. seeing the questionig looks she continued "every tuesday i take pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich, but today we were out of beanut butter!"

"pudge is a fish?"

"so I asked the chief what to give him and he said a tuna sandwhich!"

eyebrows were rising, the older girls seemed genuinely confused and so did kumo.

"i can't give pudge tuna!" lilo cried

"do you know what tuna is" her voice turned to a whisper

"fish?" kumo asked cautiously and rightly so as soon as he said the words lilo exploded.

"IT'S FISH! if i gave him tuna i would be an abomination, i was late because i had to run to the store to buy peanut butter because all we has was STINKING TUNA!"

kumo put a conforting hand on lilo hoping to stop her melt down.

"lilo, why is this so important?" he asked gently.

"pudge controls the weather" she replied seriously.

the other girls sneered at her. then myrtle stepped forward "your crazy" she said

lilo took one look at her and luanched herself with her fists first. scaring the other girls who ran for cover whilst lilo pounded myrtle.

kumo lifted lilo off the other girl and set her on her feet in front of him, myrtle has scarpered behind him. he sighed and calmed the other girls.

"i think we should call your sister" the reaction from the girl was immediate.

she reared up, shaking her head with her hands behind her back. it was hard to believe that innocent face had just two minuets ago been violent.

"i won't do it again, I'll be good, i promise. i just wanna dance i practiced. i just wanna dance i practiced." her big brown doe eyes looked so sad. kumo sighed

"ew she bite me"

"alright girls back to practice" whilst the younger girls got them selfs together kumo went over to the older girls

"get into positions claire you will have to give the signal to the little ones, i have a phone call to make"

after hula class the door burst open and the girls ran out screaming and laughing, except lilo. kumo can over hand set a hand on her shoulder.

"i called the palace, they said to stay on the porch" lilo looked down, she was used to this.

when kumo went back inside lilo stood. she looked towards the other girls and walked to them.

"does this look infected to you?" she heard myrtle say

"hey"

"you better not have rabies" myrtle sneered

"yeahhh"

"are you going to play dolls?"

myrtle just looked at her and shook her head her arms crossed "don'tyou have some royal duty or something, oh wait no because your just the screw up" then she and the other girls turned and walked away.

lilo just stood there and stared after them, tears welling up in her eyes. yeah okay she knew she wasn't important no need to rub it in.

she took a deep breath, wiped the tears away then dejectedly started to walk home.

a sleek black car passed and lilo pretend she didn't notice as she cut through so allywayd and a small thatch of hawiian forest.

she made it to the palace and to her room with out any interuption and proceed to push things from around her room in front of the door, so when she finished the door could not be opened.

she then pulled out her record player and found the most depressing elvis record she owned and put it on so loud she could no longer hear the depression trying to drown her.


	2. chapter 2

queen nani was in an important meeting about tourist prices and stuff when a man in black walked in (litturally) he had dark skin and a black suit, complete with black sunglasses and a tatto across his nuckles that said cobra

"agent bubbles, what do i owe the pleasure" nani asked as the meetig adjoined. govenerous and lords left the room, nani wished she could do the same, any man wih the word cobra across his nuckles was terrifying, even with a name like bubbles.

"your sister is in trouble again" he commented calmly whilst nani groaned

"again!"

"the councle should have brought this subject up with you today, and you know very well that i am only called when things get out of hand..."

nani gulped but nodded, to afraid to say anything else "and your sister is out of hand"

"i can handle my sister"

"but you haven't and you are buckling under the weight of this island, never mind your duty to your sister" he said firmly.

nani looked pained. "what am i supposed to do?"

"your sister is still grieving for your parents, prehaps a change of scenery"

"no!" nani snapped "your not taking her away"

"even if it would be best for her?" nani was close to hysteria but he remained clam. "you have a week to change her behaviour before the choice is taken from you" and then he turned and marched out the door letting it slam behind him whilst nani struggled not to cry.

instead she growled and stormed tonher sisters room.

after trying to open it but found it shut up tighter than the royal vaults she became angier, banging on the door so hard her hands would probably bruise.

"lilo, open the door rigjt now!"

"go away and leave me to die" the monotone voice and attitude was frightening she was only a child. how had nani not realised how bad her sister was. the music was turned up amd nani was sure the people in the village would be abke to hear it.

"come on lilo i don't have time for this!"

looking around nani saw a suit of armour that held an axe. she grabbed it and swung it at the door, wedging it between the small gap in the door and using the handle of the axe as a leever. finally she was in.

"what is wrong wwith you!" she demanded lilo was lying on her window sill. hearing her sister was in the room lilo stood was waited till nani had moved closer before promptly screaming.

lilo darted through nani's legs and down the corridor. nani followed no matter how un-queenly like it was.

"LILO!"

lilo ran and ran untill nani threw herself at the small girl . the girl licked nani's arms making nani automatically release her "ewww lilo!"

and then they were running again. untill lilo disappeared, making nani stop for a second to catch her breath.

nani pointed in the direction of the laundry room and was followed by a maid. who watched her queen with a slight smile.

in the laundry nani closed the door behind her and then placed a blanket on the floor in front of a washer. then climbed on top of said washer and then opened and closed the door to the next room.

the maid watched curiously as after a few moments the door to the washer opened and a small head peeped out soon followed by the rest of the girl.

nani carefully climbed down and picked the blanket up.and hauled it over her shoulder like a santa sack.

all the while lilo has hissing and growling and struggling.

nani stuck a hand in the blanket and grabbed lilo's arm.

the blanket fell and lilo bared her teeth like an animal and tried to run but nailnis hold was firm.

"why didn't you wait at the school!, you where supposed to wait there" lilo's eyes had tears in them as she struggled.to get free.

"you went swimming alone today as well" nani was trying to get a reaction from her "do want to het into trouble hmm, do you want to be taken away, do you not understand

"no!"

"no you don't understand?"

"no!"

"no what!"

"noooo!"

lilo face planted the floor and nani let go of her arm in surprise. lilo then began to mumble unintelligible things into the floor.

nani tried to listen she really did. in the end she sat back and growled

"you are such a pain!"

suddenly lilo stood and sneered "why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead!"

"at least a rabbit would behave better than you!" she screamed back

"go ahead cause then you'll be happy cause it will be smarter than me too"

:and QUIETER"

"and you'll like it because its stinky like you"

nani heard a door slam and she sighed, she hadn't ment for that to turn into a shouting match but lately thats all her and her sister ever did when they were together.

after a while she went down to the kitchens to intercept lilo's lunch and take it yp herself. since she became queen she hadnt been able to see her sister very much and that was shown clearly in her behaviour.

when her mother and father was around the staff were more like ohana, but after their deaths nani threw herself into running the island which left her sister alone and she herself had no time to greive.

as she made her way to her sisters room she thought about what cobra bubbles said, maybe it was best if lilo... no lilo was needed here. if not by the people than by her.

she knocked on the door gently. and opened the door. everything from before had been cleaned up and lilo was sat ready for bed cuddling scrumb, the toy lilo and their mother had made together.

lilo had got her imagination from their mother whilst nani was more sensible and realistic. but that was okay, lilo was still a child.

"i brought pizza?" she said gently as she set the plate down. "im sorry i yelled at you"

nani waited for lilo to answer "we'rea broken family aren't we" lilo sniffed.

"no no no, maybe, a little" she said soothingly "maybe a lot, i shoulnt have yelled at you"

"we're sisters, its our job" nani breathed she know her sister was going through some stuff but didnt know how to help. again bubbles words went through her head "i like you better as a sister, than a mum" tears filled both their eyes and nani allowed a small chuckle

"yeah?"

lilo nodded "and you like me better as a sister than a rabbit right?" nani wanted to cry at how insecure and emotional her sister sounded and gatherd her up in her arms, rockingher like a baby

"of course baby"

they stayed like that for a bit then lilo sniffed "i punched myrtle edmounds today" she sounded truely regreatfull "before i bit her"

"you bit her?" it was such a weird thing to do but it was so lilo. "lilo you shouldn't. .." bite people? she was going to say but was cut off

"people treat me different"

nani hugged her "well they just dont know what to say, but lilo no more fighting please, you are a princess after all"

"don't remind me"

suddenly the lights went out and a bright green light filled the room. lilo was straight of her bed and to the window.

"A FLYING STAR!" she cried "i called it, get out, get out i have to make a wish"

lilo was still trying to push her out the room when she felt faint (,the doctors had said it was just stress and would resolve its self). she put a hand to her head and felt her legs going weak.

"oh no gravity is increasing on me!"

"is not!"

"yes it is lilo the same thing happend yesterday" and with that she collasped landing on top of lilo.

"stupid sister, YOUR BUTT IS CRUSHING ME, why do you act so wierd!"

lilo had wiggled free and slamed the door on her.

a servant who had watched the whole thing came to help nani up.

once nani was up she poked her head round lilos door to see her praying.

"i need someone to be my friend, someone who wont run away."

nanis heart broke "maybe send me an angel? the nicest angel you have"


	3. his name is stitch

after spending the night awake to think about it, nani decided that lilo need someone to be there when she could not.

"betty could you clear my day for me, I'm going out with lilo"

"of course your majesty, perhaps this is what she needs to sort that attitude, of course when things have settled doen she will need to start etiquette lessons and start her princess duties..."

"woah she's 5, she will start all that when she is 10 like I did and this is just a day, I'm thinking of getting her a dog"

"yes of course a do.. YOUR GETTING A DOG" she cried running after the queen "your highness we can't have a dog in the palace think about the mess" betty laughed nevously

nani looked at her with a raised, her face read 'are you serious'

"thats what the cleaners are for, besides i think the responsibility will be good for lilo" with that she walked away.

at the bottom of the stairs lilo was waiting

nani went down and hugged her sister good morning and the two left

"did you have breakfast this morning?"

lilo avoided the question telling nani she hadn't, so she ordered them to go to the cafe, the coffee was excellent if you didn't mind all the usual stuff that came with being royalty.

lilo had pancakes but she didn't eat much which concerend nani.

after breakfast they took a walk to the dog shelter. when they where outside lilo stopped and turned to nani "what are we doing?"

"ive decided we can have a dog"

lilos eyes lit up and a smile (the first in a while) cracked her face open.

they walked in and the lady behind the desk didn'teven look up.

"hi welcome to the dog shelter, please give a nice dog a nice home" she said in a monotone that suggested she didn't like her job or she was very tiered.

"erm hi we would like to take a look at the dogs?"

"sure they are bac.. omg your the queen!" the lady had finally looked up and her tiered eyes widened at the sight of queen and princess in her pet store.

"the dogs?"

"yyy yes ththere this way"

nani pushed lilo forward "go and pick soneone out" she said with a smile.

she watched as lilo cautiously creeped into the kennels. and decided to talk to the lady at the desk.

lilo didn't know where all the dogs were hiding but they werent there. or so she thought. she looked around, nervous about this sudden descision to get a dog. dogs needed more care than even she did!

so why. why now. oh well. it might be nice to have a dog. to be normal for a change.

so she called into the seemmingly empty kennels "hello. anybody in here" she looked around but no answer. maybe they were shy? "hellooo"

this time she was answered by a shock of blue fur and giant adorable ears.

"hi" she said eyeing the blue fur ball cautiously

"hi" the creature sneered with a wave of a paw. before running upto her and pulling her into a hug.

for some reason this made lilo feel calm and amazed. like she belonged.

"wow" she breathed.

for some reason the lady behind the desk didnt like her choice, say "it was dead this morning" well he was clearly alive now. she thought with an eye roll.

her older sister wasnt very pleased either but if this was going to be her dog then she wanted this one besides she said "this one talks" only to be told "dogs dont talk sweetie" she glared at the lady.

"he's called stitch" she said firmly "and im the princess i can call him anything i want" when the lady went to contradict her. she rearly ever pulled the i'm the princess card but sometimes she felt she needed to remind people.

with that done they had a sort of nice day. they had got ice creams, gone to the beach and back to the cafe (never give stitch coffee. it makes him crazy).

she had appologised to myrtal and her cronies only to be sneered at and her dog being almost hit by the brats bike.

then of course because nani had been on the phone at the time when she turned around and saw the brats cycling off she called out good bye as if they were the best of friends.

nani then turned to lilo "im needed back at the palace, stay out of trouble and come home before dark. i mean it, if i have to send search parties again for ypu you will be grounded for the rest of your life"

"i knew it wouldnt last" lilo whispered sadly to herself as her sister walked away. "to much effort to like your freaky little sister"

she sighed before turning to stitch who was trying to ride the spaceship ride outside the gift shop.


End file.
